fixreddeadfandomcom-20200214-history
Fix RDR Tips
SPREAD THIS KNOWLEDGE TO EVERYONE. The Undead Apocalypse This article explains how to improve the performance of Red Dead Redemption during the platform lag while providing details on the cause. On August 1, 2013 I created the Apocalypse Bomb. Using it caused similarities to this incident, but not as harsh although there were no bypass methods for the RDR Apocalypse. However, 3 months later, Rockstar developed a successful patch that makes the A-Bomb only effect the person using it, basically freezing them depedning on the magnitude of the modifications. The Undead Apocalypse is similar only with the invisible players and long loading screen time but everything else is created by a flaw in the Undead Nightmare DLC Patch originally created to keep undead weapons from entering freeroams. However the mod to ride zombies was first shown in one of my videos and a tutorial later released by expert modders on http://forum.tmacdev.com/ The site that provides the tools to mod RDR. Players on ps3 got ahold of it and tried using it in public, then the side effects came about. There are many mods that create new glitches and that was the big one. it has been 4 months since the Undead Apocalypse was triggered on ps3, and 3 months for Xbox, meaning there was only a few weeks gap between my RDR Apocalypse and the Undead Apocalypse seeminly making it look intentional that we wanted to bring down RDR. Some will say it was on purpose, some will say "kids broke their toys" or whatever the reason is, the high amount of complaints, threats, slander, and blames provoked it to be embraced and considered more as an acheivement than a mistake. Watch this video to see what leeching xp fron the npcs does:WHAT NOT TO DO This video has over 12,350 views on youtube, comments and votes disabled for obvious reasons. The side effects are also listed in the description providing enough evidence to see what the current problem is. The modders have done their job months ago, now its being repeated every time when someone shoots the man on the ground... Seach results from typing in Red Dead XP 2014 This may sound repeatative because that's the whole point, we need to spread this to everyone so we can help fix RDR ourselves because Rockstar will not do it. Keep in mind there are still some people out there who will intentionally bring the zombies back into freeroam and recreate this and the game will stay ruined as long as people are shooting the npc on the ground who cannot die to get free xp. Just simply record them and post it on the same wikia that blames me for this incident. I have my reasons for creating the A-Bomb to get back at the modders who did this to me before you ever picked up RDR and a smack in the face to Rockstar for not banning them, they are actually still running around with their old gamertags. The A-bomb was patched yet this is still happening and I showed you why. Test the differences of your method vs mine and see for yourself and know that Rockstar would rather patch glitches than mods when it comes to RDR. In the meantime I will be on a Campain of Chaos to raise awareness for RDR until it gets patched once more. If the patch needs to be funded for Rockstar, give me a price and it will be done. I am the only modder who knows the technical side of how this works, without me is like killing the hostage taker without knowing the whereabouts of the hostage. Stay updated by the source and not a 3rd party or 1 sided story, see my good side and my evil side here: https://www.facebook.com/GLITCHEDMATRIX and see my Campaign of Chaos to bring attention to Red Dead Redemption Youtube: GLITCHEDMATRIXMODZ Judging me the number of complaints vs the number of resolutions, I will only allow resolutions in this sector to make it easier to find. If you want to file or read complaints, simply go anywhere but here because you will not find any complaints or moaning here... There is even a wikia dedicated to pointing fingers and half of the people listed had nothing to do with it as well as the gamertag they think is my new one... If you love this game so much, take action. Tips on Fixing RDR - Do not shoot any npc's that lay on the ground (doing this causes players to turn invisible, freeze, and lag which also carries on to other sessions joined by those who are in your session) - Do not join directly to Normal Free Roam. Join Hardcore through single player and transport somewhere in Mexico. - Disable the kill effect in your options to reduce the odds of freezing incase you shoot an npc on the ground, explosive rifles should be the only weapon used against these npcs but by all means just stay away from them. - If you can't pull a weapon out or see it, your chances of freezing are alot higher. - If you see anyone building up their scores rapidly, and most likely in Armadillo or great plains, speak over the mic and inform the room of what they are doing, I do this every time I see this going on and most of them either leave or reply. If they do not leave, record their scores while holding down on the d-pad to see the list and report it to Rockstar Banhammer. - If you end up in a bad session, apon leaving, make sure you join a pvp match that no one plays like Grand prix or legends and killers, there is a long list on the playlist that no one hardly plays and this will refresh your game and it will be safe to join another public session from there. - Invite everyone to your posse, most likely not everyone will join especially the invisible ones leeching xp from the npc's but doing this will allow you to pull them into a pvp match that no no one hardly plays but everyone has, such as Myths and Mavericks or Veteran. - This game is infested with modders but the cause of this is from a glitch combined with a mod, and afterwards its only done by shooting the npc's laying on the ground. There are still good sessions around, and if you do find one, make sure you try to keep it as full as possible by inviting your friends from their dashboard or private game. - There are still plenty to do besides go to public free roam, You can group up and play everything just as fine in private minus the trouble given by modders, glitchers, trolls, and casual killers. - There are some that ruin the game, some that help fix it, and some that just point fingers and do nothing but complain. The only way to actually play this game again is by spreading the knowledge mainly from the first line in this page. - Some mods prevent alot of these problems, Its not recommended but in my case it is and I am able to go anywhere as I please witout freezing as well as having more control over what happens in the game. - This video demonstrates the power of the zombie in public freeroam and one can assume why this was done, not to ruin everything but just to freeze people similar to using the cheat menu to spawn wagons but this freezes the entire session. The only way to ruin the game from this point is to bring the zombie into a freeroam without freezing people and it will then duplicate itself when people leave to other freeroams. Riding zombies on PS3 and Riding zombies on XBOX Live - (Optional for xp cheaters) There is a much safer way to get free xp and that is through gamesaves. There is no point in standing there ruining the game by shooting the npc's on the ground just to level up, that is considered cheating, so if you want to cheat, do it the fast, safe, and easy way (If you believe that gamesaves will get you banned, youtube search: Red Dead War horse, 3 legged horse, dark horse, golden knife and ask them if they got banned, Otherwise if you can't stand the heat stay the fuck out of the kitchen. if you are so concerned about being banned, don't leech the xp.. Disregard this if you are in that category. I had to be more discriptive in this line because some people were too stupid to understand the whole point. Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:RDR Category:Rockstar Games Category:Solutions